miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculer/Transcript
Nadja Chamack: from Sabrina's phone Help them defeat the fierce of Destroyer, Ladybug and Cat Noir~ Sabrina: to her screen she twists her foot and drops the phone near Chloé WHOOOH! Nadja Chamack: With the help of their sidekicks: Rena Rouge and Carapace... Chloé: cheerfully and activates her Queen Bee signal Today is the day. Nadja Chamack: Those guardians will defeat this villain soon! Stay tuned for updates. pulls her photo with Ladybug taken in [[Evillustrator] and then notices Sabrina's phone] Nadja Chamack: The battle between our heroes is in full swing! tower exploded and the top part is collapsing and Chloe picks the phone up Oh no! And now Paris' most pointed monument is being ravaged by the horrendous super-villain! Chloé: Ugh, how embarrassing, without me around they look ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Sabrina: Come on, Ladybug! You need help come and fetch Chloé! pushes Sabrina with her elbow Sabrina: Ah! Oh yes, sorry uhm... Come and fetch Queen Bee! Hawk Moth: Mayura. Ladybug and Cat Noir are in trouble. spies Chloé from a statue Mayura: evilly Chloé is already waiting for her like she always does. Hawk Moth: Perfect, be ready in case Ladybug goes and hands her the Bee Miraculous. Nadja: Ladybug calls her Lucky Charm and it's... a rubber duck? looks intensely What is she going to do with that? Will Cat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace...? Chloé: Come on! What are you waiting for? You need me! Nadja: Okay! Of course! That's brilliant and Ladybug pulls it yet again! grrs Nadja: She defeated Destroyer with all her superhero friends! [ Miraculous Ladybug are flying around Paris and fixes Eiffel Tower ] Chloé: All? ALL? What about Queen Bee? Ugh throws Sabrina's phone against the ground in fury and then crosses her arms. Sabrina: That's really not cool. Chloé: Oh, you so don't get it. Ladybug only calls on me when she has serious villains to contend with, hm. Sabrina: Uhh, yeah! Of course. Chloé: looks happy but then she looks at her photo with Ladybug. Carapace: Wayzz, shell off! Rena Rouge: Trixx, let's rest. Ladybug: And don't forget: and Alya hands their miraculous to Ladybug nobody can even know our secret identities. Nino: Except us, of course. Ladybug: around and throws her yo-yo Thank you, see you next time. swings away Cat Noir: Still didn't spoken to her, huh? Ladybug: sad You know how dangerous it is to use Chloé. Everybody knows that she was Queen Bee, everyone including Hawk Moth, he can use it to trap us, that's why our identities must remain a secret. Cat Noir: And the best kept secrets are the one you don't share, yeah-yeah, I know. I don't think Chloé knows that her time as Queen Bee is over, though. Ladybug: I know, I just haven't time to tell her and~ is distracted by her Miraculous beeping And I won't today either, I'm about to transform back!spins her yo-yo Cat Noir: M'lady... promise me you'll talk to her. That is the right thing to do. Ladybug: earrings beep again Yeah, sure swings away. Noir notices the Bee Signal turn off. Gabriel: Chloé Bourgeois must be Queen Bee again! Nathalie: Are you still considering making her an ally? I'm afraid Ladybug grown reluctant from giving Chloé the Bee Miraculous, she's being very careful. Gabriel: Then I will get Chloé to force Ladybug to give it to her. All I need is for her to lose all hope in Ladybug to become angry enough so I can akumatize her. of them starts to grin evilly Nathalie: Maybe it's time to get Lila Rossi's psychological talent into the plan. Gabriel: Excellent idea, Nathalie... Lila: I really want to thank you for trusting me, Mr. Agreste. I'm very honored to be able to protect Adrien. But I'm saddened by all the people around him. Your son deserves better than that friend of his Nino. Not to mention all the girls clamoring to catch his eye, especially that Marinette dummy and that stuck-up Chloé. Chloé! (pfft) She won't stop bragging about about being Queen Bee, but Adrien couldn't care less about these girls. He's just so perfect. Gabriel: I don't think Adrien's completely indifferent to Chloé. They've had a very strong relationship ever since they were young - a relationship that no one can ruin. Thank you, Lila. I'll see you tomorrow. (Car drives away) Lila: Yes. See you tomorrow. Gabriel: I'm sure that this young lady will help us implement our grand plan. Chloé: Rena Rouge and Carapace are so tacky. I just don’t understand why Ladybug keeps calling them in when I, Queen Bee- (Lila walks in interrupting her.) Lila: Good morning everyone! Adrien, Nino and Alya: Hey, Lila! Marinette: Yeah, let's go study for our test. (Marinette drags Alya by her arm and they leave.) Nino: What test? Adrien: The science test this afternoon. Nino: (groans) Adrien: Come on. I'll get ya up to speed. (Adrien drags Nino by his arm and leave.) Lila: Where you talking about, Ladybug? Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts